


E is For Enochian

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a <i>good</i> teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is For Enochian

They leaned against the wall, trying desperately to catch their breath.

‘ I may have overextended myself.’ Castiel gasped, gripping onto the brick face of the wall with his fingertips, in fear of keeling over. He scrabbled around his vessel, trying to gauge the amount of Grace that remained.

Dean looked over at his angel, worry evident on his face, even through the obvious difficulty he was having with breathing.

‘Yeah, I’m winded six ways from Sunday.’ he said, then groaned and doubled over.

‘Dean?’ Castiel asked, his voice raising a pitch.

‘It’s nothing, Cas. I’m fine.’ he assured, though his grimace gave him away.

Castiel felt the familiar pulse of Grace returning to him - the demon’s powers were wearing off. Before the other man could protest, he placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead and ‘zapped’ them back the hotel.

‘What,’ Dean protested between heavy breaths. ‘did I tell you,’ he paused again and leaned against the table. ‘about doing that?’

Castiel tapped the hunter’s chest, filling his lungs and repairing the minor wounds he sustained.

‘I am going to need to do something about this?’

Dean growled, now capable of expressing emotion without fear of suffocation. ‘You think? Your stupid gimmick out there killed that demon, but it almost killed me too!’

‘I believe I can explain. You see, you carry part of my Grace with you – I had to give it to you when I raised you from-’

‘Perdition, yeah, I know.’

Castiel blinked, as if he didn’t know how to continue now that Dean had interrupted him.

‘Sorry,’ Dean said, his palms facing towards the angel in a gesture of apology.

‘Yes, well,’ Castiel said, sounding rather like one of Dean’s high school teachers. ‘The Grace in you is still part of me, and it reacted when I tried to banish that demon. I was using Enochian magic,’ Castiel explained, and Dean remembered the foreign, guttural sounds that had come from the angel’s throat. ‘but your body naturally resisted it. The solution, as far as I can see, is to teach it to you.’

‘Alright, then. Let’s hit the books.’ Dean said, trying to mask the confusion that he was swimming in with enthusiasm.

Castiel shook his head. ‘It’s not like human languages. You don’t learn Enochian from a book, not really.’

Dean frowned.

Castiel moved to touch Dean’s forehead again, but his hunter reflexes kicked in and Dean jumped backward. ‘Whoa, stop. Tell me where we’re going before you zap me there.’

‘Enochian must be  _felt_.’ Castiel insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Cas, you sound like a new age self help book.’

‘I need to  _teach_  you, Dean.’

Before he could stop him, Castiel’s fingers were on Dean’s forehead. His skin burned, his heart beat double time and he felt like his blood had been turned into liquid gold.

‘Cas,’ he croaked.

Suddenly everything was normal again.

Castiel spoke, and Dean was aware that he wasn’t speaking English, but he understood everything the angel was saying.

What was stranger was when he felt the strange words erupt from his own throat.

‘It worked.’ Castiel concluded, this time in English.

Dean blinked furiously. Castiel was a  _good_  teacher.


End file.
